


The Collective Captured

by totalnerdatheart



Series: collective captive [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Body Modification, Gen, Gladiators, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Royalty, gen first romance later, politics that are vague
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnerdatheart/pseuds/totalnerdatheart
Summary: Captured after an ambush, Prince Harry finds himself another prisoner of the Collective, an intergalactic prison. His only allies? A woman with all the secrets of the universe and a gladiator that's a little less than human.





	The Collective Captured

“He’s waking up,” A voice says quietly, curiosity clear in their tone. “back up a little so you don’t frighten him.” 

“That’s a bit harsh,” Another voice responds, and Harry hears a heavy sounding body moving away from his. “You can wake up now, I can hear that you’re awake.” 

Slowly, Harry obeys the two other occupants in the room and he sits up. His whole body is sore from being jostled around in transport and his mouth is dry from the drugs his captors had used to restrain him. Thankfully they had left him with his glasses and Harry opens his eyes to the dim light of his place of imprisonment. 

There’s a woman with a chain around her neck visible in the small amount of light in the room, the markings on her dark skin glowing faintly. Harry knows at some point learning about the name of her species, but he can’t recall it automatically. She smiles softly at him, and Harry nods his head.

“Prince Harry,” The woman bows her head. “I am known as Hermione.” 

Harry nods his head back, not surprised that Hermione knows his name. Her species is known for collecting information, their kind constantly striving for advancement. They were rare, a species that has been hunted down for what they know. He’s not surprised to see that she would be locked in the Collective. 

“A bit far from home, yeah?” Another voice says, and Harry turns his head to the darkest part of the room where the other occupant is. Harry can’t see much beyond a large shadow and some glints of metal and faint red light. The voice sounds tired.

“Ignore R-0N-4LD,” Hermione says, sighing. “He had a fight this morning and he always tends to be a bit of a grump.”

“No he’s right,” Harry says, standing up on shaky legs. “I was on my way to the fourth quadrant when my ship was ambushed.” The plan had been to meet with several ambassadors to talk about treaties, but he and his uncle had been attacked the moment they had left their home world’s quadrant. “Was anyone brought here with me?” 

“No,” Hermione answers, moving away from her bed to wear Harry was standing. She had a roll of bandages in her hand. Her chain stopped her from getting too close, so Harry met her the rest of the way. He had no reasons not to trust her, she was also clearly a prisoner. She begins to bandage his left arm, rubbing an ointment on a burn and wrapping it carefully. “Ron?” 

“Just him.” Was Ron’s short reply. Harry squints to where he’s standing, trying hard to see more of what the other man looked like. “If you had companions you would rather wish them dead than be here.” 

“Ron!” Hermione snaps, her grip on Harry’s arm tightening. “Don’t tell him things like that, he was just captured-”

“Would you want him to end up like you?” Ron shouts, stepping out of the shadows. Harry can’t help his intake of air at the sight of him. At some point, the man might have been human, but the modifications to his body made it hard to tell. His legs were robotic, the metal revealed by torn clothing, but one of his arms was from some other species, the scales, and claws combining at his shoulder to scarred pale skin. His human eye is swollen shut, leaving Harry with only the robotic one. It’s eerie red color unsettling. “Like me?”

Hermione takes a step back at his shout, pulling Harry with him. She was frightened, and Harry knew he must have looked the same. Ron’s whole body goes from tense and large to small, shrinking in on himself and going back into the shadows. There’s a beep followed by the whirl of a mechanical door, and the man is gone.

“He’s been here for a long time,” Hermione answeres after a pregnant pause. “If you’re in this room, it means you are under his protection. It’s a good thing,” Hermione adds at Harry’s questioning glance. “Ron’s just as much a tool to the Collective as me, and now you, but as a fighter, he gets the freedom to roam.” 

“I’ve heard about the gladiators of the Collective,” Harry says, remembering the horror stories his uncles would tell him about. Warnings about what happens when people with too much power decide to play god. “Am I-?”

“A gladiator? Statistically not likely. If you’ve been put here with me you’re most likely a negotiating piece.” Hermione scrunches her nose. “No offense. Your people aren’t known for your fighting skills.“ 

“None taken,” Harry says, keeping his voice light. Hermione wasn’t entirely wrong, but he wasn’t sure how much he could trust her to correct her just yet. If he wanted to get out of here, he would have to play it smart. Make allies and form a plan to escape.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea and I needed to write it


End file.
